The Recovery of Ethan Thomas
by RuskiDagnabbit
Summary: Ethan Thomas passed out on the helicopter with Rosa and Pierce, awakening in an unfamiliar forest, with a certain female in white nearby. Ethan's demons continue to plague him, his violent nature still remains, but he, for all intents and purposes, is still an improved human being, perhaps, he can become more than an isolated shell of a man.
1. Chapter 1

Ethan Thomas, that's me... drunk, tired, and pissed off.

I had my entire life collapse in front of me, I went from ace detective, to bottom of the barrel drunkard, all thanks to SKX, the prick wanted me for... something, no idea what, I think he wanted me to see Oro, a terrorist cult designed purely to control the populous, so they could become their "protectors" or some other proverbial bullshit... unfortunately I was in the way. They may have ruined my career, I may be unwelcome in every facet of the world because of the frame I was put onto, but it was worth it, if only because my demons could be weakened from it, my reliance upon alcohol gone, I had accepted that my parents had died to protect me... as much as it hurt... more than I'd like to admit it.

Ethan Thomas... that's me... I managed to give up my alcoholism, but I'm still just as tired, and just as pissed off.

Awakening in a new place after passing out on the helicopter home was bizarre, In a forest, alone, with no wreckage around me... fuck me, these trees are fuckin tall. There was a commotion going on, deep into the seemingly endless abyss of muddy brown and vomit green. Not gunshots, or the clanging of metal objects onto another, but the sound of a rabid animal, foaming at the mouth for flesh, the flesh of a person, most likely, if it was another beast, or it's prey, the fight would have already ended. Regardless of my willingness to help a stranger, I still need info on where I am, What happened after Oro was exposed. Prodding under my right arm, my 9mm remained where it always was, slowly removing the protruding metal contraption from its holster, the magazine was removed, and three small golden lumps were found...

That would suffice.

Slowly standing from the seated position I sat in, turning in the direction of the noise, I ran, for only a minute, before stumbling to a halt, at the sight I saw.

A girl, long white hair bound into a long, rather ridiculous ponytail, dressed in full white, corset and skirt in full display, prodding an old rapier at a beast, painted in black and red, about 4 times the size of her, covered in bones over key areas of its body, like a natural built in armor.

I didn't want to help her, she was foolish enough to fight a giant fuckin boar with a tiny metal toothpick, she could, but lose her life. But something was telling me to do otherwise, an instinct, to protect... I hadn't felt that since the early days of detective work.

"Why don't you just leave her to die, like you always do" Stated an ever familiar voice to my left. Leaning on a tree, was my other self, that ever haunting mask he had replacing skin, akin to that of a clowns, seemed to always unnerve me.

"I'm not letting you win... ever... you fuck." I state, slowly raising my 9mm, and directing the sights right over the colossal beasts gullet... and slowly, but surely, appliying pressure to the trigger.

The beast stumbled slightly at the impact, before rearing it's ugly teeth in my direction. The trigger is pulled again. Smacking out a rather large tooth from the beast's muzzle, contorted and scratched, but still a viable weapon. The beast was now barrelling towards me at full force. I knew I had to act.

Running at the beast, I cracked my rather boisterous heel into its snout, hopping off of it and landing behind it, grabbing the previously mangled tooth from the ground, turning once again, and climbing onto the now confused and oblivious beast's spine, and driving the tooth through its snout, and out the bottom of its jaw. Flipping my torso around, I mounted onto the beasts face, and, cracking my fists, prepared to brutalize the poor fuck.

Punch after punch after punch, the beast's skull went from an unmoving stalwart, to a collection of mangled shards and flesh turned to pulp. Once the beast had been effectively made into a ball of shame. I relaxed my shoulders and posture, grabbed the 9mm I had managed to drop during my flurry of fists, turning to the girl in white.

Her jaw on the floor from the brutalization, the blood, the gun, my rather unpleasant face, whatever. Stomping towards her to question her, she reaches for her toothpick, which I grab from her and throw to the side. Grabbing her shoulders, I quietly, but with plentiful force, ask her "Where the fuck am I, where is this place?"

She fumbles for words, stuttering slightly, before replying "Emerald forest."

"And where the fucks that?"

"Beneath Beacon Academy, In Vale."

"And where the fuck is Vale?"

On Remnant Dumb ass. What, are you that inept you don't know what Remnant is?"

"Would you please shut the fuck up... just shut the fuck up before my mind gives... What the fuck is Remnant?"

"THE PLANET YOU COMPLETE NEANDERTHAL BUFFOON." She shouted

What? I'm on a different fuckin planet? Well, I guess that's why boars are the size of trucks, Why this white bitch thought that toothpick was an effective weapon, and why the trees were about a kilometer tall and thicker than that school dinner lady I beat the shit out of when I was still chasing SKX. The real question is how I got here. And, for that matter, why this place of all the fuckin places you could send an angry, violent man, you chose this shithole...

Better than the Metro City I guess...

"Goddammit, I need to sleep. This shit ain't making sense."

I let go of her shoulders... and she immediately aggravates my ever dwindling psyche, as she jumps for her toothpick, tumbling into it, and standing through the roll, and pointing said weapon at me.

"Oh you gotta be fuckin kidding me, I just saved your ass, and now you point that at me... For real? I mean, the toothpick won't do shit, you won't get close enough or lucky enough to get a single jab in. I ain't got time for your shit whitey."

Turning to look at a gap in the endless sea of trees, was a cliff, and atop said cliff was a complex, more oppressive in nature than any location in metro city, perhaps the Beacon she mentioned. I walk towards the cliff.

White had decided to follow me, probably to attempt to kill me, not like she can even get close enough to try it without my intervention.

I found a small outcropping in the cliffs colossal side, a ladder leading up, which I take rather laboured, I was sleep deprived after all. Arriving at the top, I stare back at the wood behind me, a complete mess, I was correct in saying it had no end, I certainly couldn't see the end of it, and I doubt anyone else could.

"And who would you be?"

I turn rapidly, drawing my 9mm and pointing the barrel on the unfamiliar voices direction.

There stood an older man, hair greying, but hairline still strong, some rather generic glasses resting on his nose. He could be a threat, but as of now, he was no danger.

Lowering the 9mm, I state "Who wants to know?" The old man chuckled, stating "I'm professor Ozpin, Head of the academy you currently stand in, now, I will repeat, who are you?"

"Ethan Thomas. Professional insomniac and skull cracker."

"And why are you here Ethan?"

"I'm here to ask where the fuck I am... As far as I can tell I might as well not be of this planet, or even dimension for all I know, Never was a science guy."

"If you would follow me to my office, all shall be explained, hopefully your questions will be answered, and not provide more questions."

Was that really a good idea? I mean, so far he's no threat, but that could change in the blink of an eye... You know what? Fuck it, you only get one shot, might as well take it.

Slowly, I relaxed my stance, and began to follow the older man.

Absentmindedly, out of habit, I checked my munitions...

Only one little brass clump met me, completely Isolated, stuck within the inner mechanisms of the pistol.

Fuck.

Perhaps I can get some more bullets somewhere, oh well, my fists work just as well as the gun...

We reach the old man's office after riding an elevator, he hobbles over to a rather large desk, and sits, gesturing for me to sit in front of the desk

I do as he says.

"So, you say you think you are... otherworldly?"

"Well, if the wildlife here is anything to go by, yeah."

"Please explain."

I explain to him that there are no beasts such as that massive boar in my old home, then, I explained the rising crime, some snippets of my past, the stuff he would inevitably ask later on. After draining myself, I gauge his reaction...

I am met by a subtle grin.

"Well, if that's case, how old are you?"

"Ummmm..."

I have no idea, I was 23, but I felt... more agile, and perhaps less knackered, So perhaps I was younger or something? I mean, it was possible, After all, I kinda traveled through dimensions.

"Hand me a mirror."

I have a small hand held mirror placed into my right hand.

The face that greets is familiar, but noticeably less aged and haggard. The heavy stubble still remained, I could grow it well before the average male,my hair was still longer and unkempt, and the dead skin, the sunken eyes, they still remained, a seemingly ever-lasting mark of my insomnia.

I think over, and let out an educated guess.

"Just turned 17, I think."

"Okay... well, I have a proposition for you"

"... Urgh, What now?"

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bloodshot

"Ozpin you have to be joking, just look at him, he can't be as good as you think he is, or as you saw." stated Glynda Goodwitch, the ever-loyal assistant and subordinate of Ozpin, clearly furious at the appearance, and acceptance, of a man riddled with mistakes.

"I believe there is something within that man, not potential, that's already been tapped into, more... violent. I personally don't believe he truly came from another world, he has no aura to speak of, his story was far too thought out to be a mere disillusioned hallucination or simple fairy tale. The fact he's still semi-sane is proof of his ability, his psyche's pure, raw strength."

"But... the students, won't he intimidate them?" Glynda attempted yet again in a rather desperate attempt to remove the boisterous brute.

"If they can't handle a man who doesn't want to talk, then they aren't fit to become a huntsman, are they?" Ozpin reasoned.

Glynda stopped talking, her mind completely devoid of thoughts... she had no other reasons to remove Ethan from the equation. She wouldn't accept it, but she would live with it.

 **15 minutes prior...**

"You want me to what?"

"Become a student here, you get to track down criminals, just like old times, but with eliminating the grimm as well." Ozpin stated.

"And what, pray tell, are the grimm?" I stated, pondering as to just how much of my time was being wasted.

"The black beasts like the one you mentioned killing in the forest... allow me to go into more intimate detail." Ozpin then decided to explain every basic species of grimm, and their base weaknesses, the ones that are easy to exploit at least.

I had to ponder, was this worth my time? I could get back into my career, and do some new shit along the way, get a fresh start on my career. Perhaps I could kill my demons, rather than merely dissuade them like my previous attempt.

"I accept, then..."

"Great, but it's not that easy I'm afraid, you'll have to perform an initiation demonstration, to prove that you are, indeed worth the position provided to you, and if you fail, you die, simple."

"Look, I'm tired and my mind is dying for for something to distract me so get to the point."

"It will happen tomorrow, back into the Emerald Forest, you will travel to the temple, and get one of the multiple artifacts, and return."

"...Alright, but I need ammo, I'm out, I only need a couple mags, think you can hook me up?"

"I can arrange for that, they won't be the same bullets as you are used to, but they will have to do. You'll get them when you are about to begin initiation."

"Got it... Wait, where am I staying?"

Ozpin smirked, clearly finding something amusing, wonder what that could be? Wait, this place has dorms, with teams in them... He's probably gonna slide me in with a team of... Children.

"You will be staying in the dorm room 127, with a team I trust will get you well acquainted with the environment of this complex, I'll call for the leader to lead you there."

I... That's exactly what he's done hasn't he... Not like it bothers me, I don't exactly sleep well anyway... not since I put a 45. through that crazy fucker, SKX's jaw, and out of his upper right cheek. God knows how I missed so badly with that shot. As much as I hate to admit it, that image never seems to leave my mind.

"Would Ruby Rose please report to the headmaster's office."

About 5 minutes after that announcement, the sickening baby blue elevator's rickety doors slowly opened to reveal a small girl, wearing black and red.

Such an intimidating sight, a true pinnacle of fear.

The idiot manages to completely disregard my presence, as far as I can tell not on purpose, and states "You called for me, Professor?"

"Yes, I have a new student, and he needs a dorm to stay the night in, I was hoping you could provide him with temporary accommodation." Requested Ozpin.

"Um, Of course Professor, where is the guy?" The girl states, Christ she is completely inept, isn't she, I mean, how can you miss a barrel chested guy sitting right in front of you as you enter the room?

With a purposefully hostile lilt overcoming my voice, I state "Behind you."

She jumps, turning to me, letting out a rather unladylike, guttural noise that sound something like 'Urp' before slowly stating "Oh." with a slightly... disturbed tone... Perhaps it's my eyes... Typical youngin' scared for her life at the sight of something she doesn't, or rather, cannot yet comprehend.

"Well, follow me, I guess." Ruby states.

I guess? The fuck do you mean I guess.

"Alright then." Standing, putting my grudges aside, I follow the small girl into the elevator, and through the halls, without a single word being spoken. Eventually we come to a door, with a small metallic plaque loosely tied to the door, with '127, RWBY' rather crudely written onto the metal sheet in a thick white ink.

She goes to open the door, before freezing. She slowly turns her head over her shoulder in my direction, and asks "I forgot to ask, What's your name?"

"Ethan."

…

There is a rather grating. Long silence... is she waiting for something... oh, she wants my surname, how the hell did I miss that? I must be even more tired than I thought, or maybe the alcohol withdrawal was setting in.

"Thomas. Ethan Thomas."

"Well, I'm Ruby Rose, Nice to meet ya... my team might be a bit hostile, we are all girls you see, so... yeah." She stated... Well that was awkward...oh... now I see why that old fart was giggling to himself like a little fuckin schoolgirl.

I nod to her, and she opens the door, entering first, I wait at the door, not entering the room, leaving myself out of sight to everyone but Ruby.

"Hey guys, so there is a new student, and he's staying the night here, Ozpin's orders, okay?" Ruby states. I hear a few groans, so I assume they agree begrudgingly. "Well here he is..." She turns to look at me, leaning against the door frame. She looks slightly annoyed, pouting at me, before attempting to drag me into the room.

She completely fucking failed to do so.

Falling back a good few feet, her grip on my arm slipping away, she backs up into a wall, before stating "Wow, you are strong, come in, they don't bite... Well, Weiss might but, you'll be fine." A muffled sound comes from the other side of the wooden barrier, most likely in annoyance.

Slowly, I enter the room, making sure to provide the most intimidating image possible, my eyes well hidden by my ever unkempt bangs. As soon as I passed the door, I could sense their heads turning in my direction. Once I am fully passed the door, I stand, stagnant and silenced, awaiting their judgement.

"Now THAT is a hunk of man right there, go get 'em Rubes!" Came a voice, bubbly and charming voice, yet another female one, most likely referring to my rather stout frame, hopefully stating such in jest. I'm not a man who really attempts at romance, my career takes much more precedence, especially if it's a 15 year old girl, I'm not becoming a rapist alongside being a monster.

"Shut up Yang!" Came from Ruby, I assume they are close, sisters maybe.

"Welcome." Said a rather elegant, quiet voice on my right, it seems this is the calmer member of this confusing collective.

"YOU."

I look up, readying myself for a fight from such a hostile tone...

Oh, it's the white girl.

I lower my fists, and relax my posture. Staring at the girl in white, I utter "You just can't get rid of me, can you?" I let out a dry, bitter chuckle, this was gonna be interesting.

"You know this guy Weiss?" The charming voice from earlier asks. So her name is weiss, like snow... how fitting.

"I bumped into him in the forest earlier, he's such a fool, he doesn't even know what Remnant is, I mean, how dumb can one be? Wait, how are you even a student, you look way too old for it!"

I had to come up with an excuse, fast, they wouldn't believe the dimension story I was fooling myself into, not for a second, come on Ethan, think you cunt...

"First off, just because I don't look young doesn't mean I am not young, I'm 17 for that matter. Secondly, we didn't call it Remnant where I was from, We called it Earth. We were segregated from the rest of civilisation, we didn't even know it was there, or even existed for that matter. Metro City was the place, It's completely destroyed now, everyone went fuckin crazy, attacked anyone they saw on sight, they didn't care who, as long as they hit something they were content. I'm the only survivor as far as I can tell."

The girl in white has her anger falter, heavily.

I let out another sandy chuckle, and walk to a nearby wall, sitting on the floor and leaning upon it, getting a look at the other members. One in yellow, the other in black. Was this whole team colour coordinated? Probably.

They seem shocked at my eyes, and my skin, pretty much all of my face, I attempt to ease the tension by running my left hand through my greasy mane...

My left hand... With a missing finger...

Oh god fuckin dammit.

The one in black seems rather intrigued at my injury, while the one in yellow just gapes, alongside the one in red. Then Weiss, who about 15 seconds ago hated me, is now showing a knowing, sympathetic look. I note the scar above her eye, that puny blemish seems to be her source of understanding.

How did you lose your finger?" This, surprisingly comes from Weiss, I expected it from Ruby to be so blunt. I reply "Lost it at the hands of the criminal I was chasing at the time, who was actually on my side the whole damn time. If you ever hear me mention the term 'SKX', that's him. Don't ask any other questions about him."

"Alright." They all simultaneously say, clearly not content of their inability to rip information of my past from me.

There is an awkward silence...

"Welp, it's late, we should hit the hay, team." Stated Ruby.

"What about him ,where is he supposed to sleep, the floor?" asked the yellow one, who I now realise is Yang.

"I'll be fine with the floor..." Should I tell them... well, it's not really a secret, might as well tell them. "...I don't really sleep any more, if you couldn't guess from my eyes."

There is yet another silence, with very audible reluctance emanating not from me, but from Weiss once again.

"Why not?" Yet another surprise as this comes from, yet again, Weiss.

"Metro City traumatised me, I can't sleep even if I want to, so don't worry about it yet, I get sleep only when needed, once every couple days, so go ahead and sleep, I'll sit here, Don't worry, I'm not pervy so don't worry about that."

They make no complaints, they all get into their respective beds, and sleep before sundown...

And yet again, Ethan Thomas sits through the night, stagnant and silenced, not sleeping, but watching. Watching over what little contact he had. And on that day, Ethan Thomas quietly whispered to himself an oath, an oath to protect not those around him necessarily, but those who were like Rosa, looking out from him, actually gave a slight shit about him. He would not fall into the same trap of isolation and depression that he had fallen into before, Even if he wasn't happy with doing this, it had to be better than whatever the fuck happened in Metro City.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Running empty

Ethan was stirred from his rather lonesome night, withdrawal from his itch for the bottled death still remaining like a permanent scar, one he would have to get used to in time, by the violent shakes of a small blue item on a nearby desk, presumably an alarm, which Ethan let ring, awakening only one of the four others in the room, the ravenette alike himself. She glanced over to Ethan, recalling the previous night, and, with a most pitiful excuse of a shrug she could muster at this time of day, she hobbled away into a nearby room, most likely some sort of restroom, presumably to change, or shower, or both, who really cares.

Ethan remained still, his eyes resting upon the handle of the dorm's door, awaiting movement of any sort, the slightest hint of an errant twitch, and the remaining golden wonder that sat in Ethans 9mm would go barrelling towards the door. And yet, nothing occurred from the other side.

Time passed, and eventually all the girls were up, and off to their respective classes, everything going by as the norm, until Ethan overheard something absolutely blisteringly stupid.

"This is my combat gear, gotta keep in clean, sis."

Yang.

"What the fuck do you mean, that's your gear, there's so many weaknesses in that getup, I mean, you gotta have a death wish to wear that in combat."

"What's wrong with my gear, does it turn you on?"

She better have said that as a joke, or I'm pulling her teeth out.

"Not in the fuckin slightest, you show off your legs, your knees, your chest, right where the fuckin lungs, heart, and pretty much all the important bits are... Even the crazy fucks from Metro City were better dressed and that was a slum, filled with grime, you don't seem grimy to me, are you?"

She is completely bereft of words, surprised at my stoic analysis of her rather... lacking apparel, I know I'm not wearing all too much, but I have no legal access to body armour, so I covered all of my skin, at least... Well, had no access anyway.

...Stoic analysis... my speciality.

She realised she has no response, and begins to get pissed off, similarly to me, sweat pouring from her almost immediately, steam fuming from her ears...

Now that sure as shit ain't normal.

She goes to punch my chest, but makes basically no progress, as my instincts kick in, and I parry her jab, causing her to bounce back, get even more mad, and run off to break stuff, which I took as a chance to leave.

Wait, where is my 'initiation'?

I had searched for a few minutes, and eventually found the old bastard mulling about at the cliff side, guess that's where I'm going then.

Meandering over to the older man, he turns on his heels, with previously unprecedented speed, and utters "Hello Ethan, I see you made it just in time, I have a few gifts for you before your trek, you will most likely need them."

He holds his two hands out, his left containing a small plastic transparent box, containing several bullets, most were the right calibre, but 20 or so were much larger in size and diameter, I was going to complain about the issue, until I looked to his left hand, and saw something familiar.

An old Lee-Enfield rifle.

Or something similar at least, I know that old beauty like the back of my hand, the first gun I ever used in a shooting range, recoil like a kicking mule, but just enough to keep under control, especially considering the old fuck was a bolt-action.

Hey, sometimes you can't beat the classics.

Grabbing both items from the old man's hands, I immediately set to work loading various magazines for the two weapons.

Eventually, I ended up with 4 9mm magazines, and 2 for the Enfield, and one 9mm left loose in my pocket, in case I get cornered and need a quick way out, via suicide.

"So how am I getting down to the forest?" I ask Ozpin, who quickly states "You have no aura yet, so take the ladder down from before, once down there, head north, reach the ruins, grab a relic, and haul back here, be quick, be efficient, and do not hesitate to... well, I don't think I need to explain the necessity to kill to you, do I?"

I nod, and with no other noises made, walk to the ladder, and begin the descent down...

To meet my fate, look him in the eye, and kick him square up the ass, and use my fist to crack his balls into tiny pieces.

"So today class, we won't be learning via combat, instead, we will be observing a potential new student's initiation live, feel free to point out any errors they may or may not make."

Back at the bottom of the crevasse, I note that there is complete silence down here, I was once again all on my own, just like back in the SCU.

With a Lee-Enfield strapped to my back via some rope, I draw the 9mm, pull the slide back, let go, hear the ever-familiar click, and wander into the wood, in a direction I presumed to be north.

Five long, gruellingly boring minutes had passed, and I had found literally no competition, much to my surprise, that was until I felt a hot, wet breath upon my neck. Immediately swinging my elbow round to meet my intruder, I note it's the same beast as before, only with a couple friends, using the period of time I had while the beast was stunned from my elbow, I swing my 9mm to the fuckers head, and fire 2 rounds directly through it's temple.

It then lay dead, before slowly becoming a torrent of blackened dust, being pulled by the light breeze carried between the woods. I look to his two identical friends.

Easy prey.

They both went to charge, however I made the attempt of one null, popping a bullet into one of it's back legs, stopping the beast dead in it's tracks, the other charged me, but was also stopped as I drove my left fist into its face repeatedly, the first stunning, the second shattering, the thirds killing, the rest were just to make sure, like a double-tap...more like ten-tap, but it's fine.

I repeat the gesture to the other, as both become dust like the first. Sliding the 9mm back into its snug holster, I turn and walk in the direction I was going in.

The class is left with their jaws floored at the brutality of the bearded individual, all except one.

Wiess Motherfuckin Schnee.

Stumbling into forward, I finally discover the fuckin ruins Ozpin mentioned, There, several relics remained, sat there, unmoving as expected.

I went to grab one of them at random, until I was rather rudely interrupted by a big fuck-off scorpion.

Time to whip out the Enfield.

Yanking the bolt-action rifle from my back, I fire one round into it's face.

The fucker doesn't even flinch.

Another shot is fired.

Nothing.

Well, clearly that doesn't work, what else could I do?

Hmmmmmm...

The stinger, I can shoot that off, then use the stinger to poison the asshole, how ironic.

I fired a round.

Nothing.

Yet another shot is fired.

This time, the stinger loosens, the beast lets out a roar of agony, before continuing to what it believes to be it's prey.

I go to fire another round, but before I could pull the bolt back, I got whapped by the claw of the scorpion thing, disorienting me, and knocking the Lee-Enfield a few feet away.

I guess I'll have to remove that stinger manually then.

Punching the space between the claws, I hop onto the beasts back, grab the stinger, and, while I could just drive the stinger into it's head, I think he deserves some punishment.

The students watch in horror, as they watch Ethan punch the stinger off of a death stalker, and jam the giant pike into the blundering beasts joints, each and every one, before finally driving it into it's head, as it fell into the ruins, causing the buildings to collapse, taking most of the relics with it, all but one.

One that not one team recognised as their own.

Taking the last relic available, Ethan walked to his rifle, picking it up, loading the rifle, reloading the amount of bullets he had used, tying it to his boisterous back once again. He went to leave, but...

'CAW'

Looking up, I see a giant fuckin crow, the size of a god damn bus.

"Fuck."

I could see if my powers could do something to it, but I get the feeling Ozpin is watching, and he doesn't need to know about the things I had been given just yet.

So, I ran instead.

Running to the cliff side, some boars decided to join me.

I emptied the remained of my magazine taking them down, going directly for the head, missing once or twice, chewing through ammunition like a kid in candy land.

I slammed my shoulder into the crevasse where the ladder sat, and quickly scrambled up it, as the remainders of the horde squished into the crevasse, along with the big bird, which I decided to ram my Lee-Enfield's barrel into, firing a round directly through it's beak and brain, blowing the fuckers whole upper head off, separating at the beak.

I continued to climb upwards.

I found myself at the top of the ladder, meeting Ozpin's gaze.

"Well done, you have survived, you used those tools well, you acquired a relic, I'll announce your team later, follow me.

I nod silently, pulling in the air my lungs were having trouble getting a hold of, due to the rather annoying marathon of blood and bullets that followed me.

I find an assembly hall, with thousands of people packed in, crammed together into a near claustrophobic closeness.

I step up to the stage following Ozpin as requested.

He stepped up to a stand and a microphone, and stated "This is our newest student Ethan Thomas, He went through the Emerald Forest with no partner, and has managed to impress me enough to warrant my decisions. He acquired a unique relic, one nobody, in the history of Beacon, has ever acquired, the platoon relic. He will be working as the manager of multiple teams, using their leaders as a liaison to order up to 4 teams at once alongside him in battle, but will only get 3 teams to control as of now. He will be controlling a platoon, consisting of teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL. Congratulations, Ethan."

What?

Wha... I don't even.

You gotta be fuckin shitting me.

I hide my confusion for later, and look over to RWBY.

They have their jaws on the fucking floor...

At least I can fix their excuses for 'combat gear' now.

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Corrupting the Cardinal

Ethan walked off the stage, disgruntled as usual. He cranes his neck left to see Ozpin, and questions "And just where am I staying exactly?" He immediately ceases all movement, seemingly forgetting about the fact that a man needs accommodation. Perhaps he hoped I was gullible enough to continue my stay with RWBY in their rather cramped dorm room, with a rather dismal attempt at dressing up the room, posters hanging loose by a thread, one side of the room having trash flung all over it like a homeless den. Just like home.

Ozpin eventually begins to articulate once more, stating "You will continue to stay in team RW-" he attempted to complete his sentence, but I didn't like where he going with it, so I decided some 'persuasion' was in order. Bringing the barrel of the 9mm to his chin, he doesn't show the slightest morsel of panic, but calculations, the cogs turning in his brain box. He seems to realise that keeping me on his good side is for the best, and slightly too calmly states "You get your own dorm room, there happens to be one empty next to JNPR's dorm. This item here will open the door, it's called a scroll, just wave it at the lock, it also acts a communication device, and as your wallet, there's a large personal investment from me for your courage in the Emerald Forest." He hands me a small white item, cold steel greeting my fingertips, until the device expanded, into a semi-transparent panel of glass, showing me Team RWBY, and eight other unrecognized individuals, presumably teams JNPR and CRDL, thankfully also showing names, some looked normal, like the blonde boy, the ginger girls, the stoic ravenette, and then there was the others, team CRDL most likely, some looked normal, like the ginger and the blonde, but then there was the Mohawk, a pretty trashy one at that. Then there was...

What the fuck is that fucking curtain on his head.

I'm getting rid of that the second I see that poncy fuck.

Closing the item, I thank the older man, and head off to RWBY, perhaps they can direct me to the other teams.

"What was that?"

"No Idea."

I manage to spot RWBY through the sea of people they sat buried in, in an emotional strop, as expected. I am currently behind them, and they can't see me. Never was good at stealth, so I grab Ruby's shoulder, causing her to jump about 4 feet in the air, getting into a...

pitiful attempt at a karate pose.

I just chuckle, and turn to the others, stating "Well, I guess I'm your manager or some shit now."

Yang and Blake are still blank faced, completely stoic, Weiss seems a bit miffed, perhaps she likes being on top?

Maybe in more ways than just in terms of her position on the pyramid scheme?

Who knows?

I turn back to Ruby, the only one not completely gobsmacked, and ask "Can you get your team, the others in the platoon, and meet me at the cliff to the forest, we need to meet up, get goals set up."

Ruby is at first compliant, but then seems distraught.

"CRDL aren't the nicest people, are you sure?"

"I have an obligation to manage them, and I will, whether they want it or not doesn't matter to me."

"... alright, I'll get them, be there in... 10 minutes?"

I nod, and walk off, intent on preparing for the apparently unruly team.

Isn't that what The Prepper taught me?

Standing on the cliff, I mull over the goals, I need their condition first before I come to any decisions, but CRDL's bad character must be altered, and their clothing for god's sake.

The prescribed individuals arrive eventually, some a bit more bedraggled than others, and some seeming just downright pissed off.

"Glad to see you made it people." I walk over to the curtain head, grabbing his absolutely fucking appalling hair, grab his mohawked friends machete, and lop a colossal chunk off of the curtain heads scalp, making it basically impossible to fix, the top looked like LeRues head. He panics, and then screams into my face "Why the fuck did you do that?" I hand the mohawked boy his blade back, stating to the curtain head "That hair will get you killed, the beasts will grab it, grow it back, and you are dead, the girls can tie it back and hide it under a helmet or in the back of their top or something, but you simply can't, the process of growing it out would get you fuckin killed."

He seems pissed off, as do the rest of his team, except for one.

The mohawked one.

Seems like he's got potential.

I wander back to the cliffs edge, I state "Now, I have been designated as your team manager, you will report any major issues to me, and I will assist you to the best of my ability, you will be able to take team based bounties and missions, but when shit hits the fan, all of us go in as a unit, and when that happens, you will be taking my orders. Now, RWBY, step forward and explain any issues your team is having."

Silence.

I look over to the team. They are all just standing their, looking amongst themselves.

"No problems whatsoever, not even the slightest annoyance?"

Weiss goes to say something, but stops herself.

I pretend I didn't notice, and state "Very well, JNPR, come forward, and state issues."

The blonde boy comes forward. "Jaune, right?"

He nods.

"Alright, what's the sit-rep?"

He stutters, before saying "I need assistance in combat, I've improved a lot over the last few months immensely thanks to pyrrha, but I need more, can you uh... help with that?" I nod at him.

"Anything else Jaune?"

"Nothing." "Alright, CRDL, state your fuck ups."

The ginger steps forward.

I didn't pay attention to their names earlier, so I need to ask.

"State your name."

"Cardin Winchester, I'm sure you've heard of me."

"Nope."

He seems completely baffled by the statement. Slightly angered by it as well.

"State your issues."

Cardin went to speak, but found nothing, he was blinded by his own bravado. It was the mohawked one who continued to surprise me.

"We are all vying for the leader role, we all aren't good enough to survive, and we can't get help because OUR racism and Cardins poor decisions to seek out those we hated rather than ignore them like I suggested."

I understand what he means, being shunned by everyone, and not a soul will help you, even if forced, and you end up backed into a corner. That's when The Prepper stepped in and saved my ass, trained me in survival over my 11 month break from the SCU. I guess I have become the new teacher.

"Alright, I'll teach you in combat, I'll try and fix your reputation, and all that racist bullshit you got yourself involved in... so what made you change your tone, why now do you want help?"

"... I lost a close friend, the grimm got him, I watched... I watched him get torn to pieces by a nevermore, I ain't letting that happen again to anyone if I can help it."

"Alright, you'll get your help. What was your name again, haven't met you lot yet."

"Russell Thrush."

"Alright then, onto other matters."

Cardin and Russell back up, The latter receiving a rather vicious glare from his team, seemed he was not gonna have much fun in his dorm tonight.

"So, It has come to my attention that the majority of the women here need some fuckin armour, yang, cover the giant gaps in your chest and legs, Blake, cover your fuckin stomach and shoulders, Ruby, Weiss, wear trousers, same goes for the two in JNPR, and you, long hair, cover your fuckin shoulders, you get your arm lopped off and you get killed."

They all seemed shocked by the news.

"I know you all have aura, but I am pretty fuckin sure it's better to be safe than sorry when your aura breaks and you fuckin die, I don't want more death on my plate then I already have."

They seem slightly skewed by the information on death, and most accept my ramblings.

"Alright, I'll meet up with you all tomorrow to plan out a field excursion to test our aptitude, CRDL, Jaune, meet me in the gym tomorrow at 5am, we got some training to do."

"5am, are you crazy, I'm not getting up that early." Cardin stated.

"Then lay down and die quietly."

I walk off, not giving a shit if they are hurt or not.

As I walk off, I hear the short haired ginger, Nora, state to the taller long haired boy, Lie, I believe, "He seems fun."

finding my dorm, I wave the scroll at the door, opening it at my beck and call, I stumble in, close the door, and look around.

The walls are a drab matte grey, there are 4 beds, as per usual in the dorms, not bunked with rope and twine like RWBY's dorm. There is a desk with a small computer rested upon it, and a balcony behind a rather sizeable glass door, with an arched overhang spanning to the ceiling around 10 feet up, on the left is a door, likely a storage cupboard or a bathroom.

Not like I need either.

I decide that heading to the schools gymnasium is probably the best bet, better than wasting around here.

I spent a few hours in the gym, hitting shit and lifting shit, good times.

I am heading back to my dorm, It's dark out, and my scroll is telling me curfew hit half an hour ago. Not like it's remotely of importance to me.

I am on my way back to the room, to sit and do nothing all night like usual, or at least, that was the plan, until I spotted Russell on my way back, sitting on the rather rough floor of the school halls, leaning against a nearby wall. I walk up to him, he doesn't notice.

"Oi, Russell, you alright man?"

He jumps at my voice, not expecting anyone to be about at this hour, he calms a bit when he sees it's me.

"Yeah, just... got kicked out my dorm, they didn't like that I was telling you the problems we had, called me a 'faunus lover' and kicked me out. I mean, I hate the faunus the most off all of us, bullied me like fuck through my whole life, cuz I was never good at anything. So now I'm here."

Shit.

A man after my own heart.

"I had the same problem, kids aren't too understanding, they can break people without a second thought, and still get called adorable and bubbly. And we are left to pick up the shattered pieces left in the ditch. Come with me, my room's empty, take one for as long as you need."

"You sure, man?"

"Go ahead, I ain't complaining."

"...Thanks, you know, you ain't so bad when you aren't barking out orders."

"Nah, I'm still an ass hole."

On the desk in Ethans room, sat an older radio, one that has been in Ethans possession for just about a year, one designed for contact from extremely long distances. Through heavy interference, one sentence went unheard by all, Ethan and Russell still outside the dorm room.

"This...Pre...ad me? I repeat, this is The Prepper, do you read me Ethan? Fuck. Still nothing, where are you Ethan? There's something else in London, They are gone from the fire bombs, something much worse took its place... I need help Ethan, I'm pinned here... Fuck."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Getting some backstory for Ethan, since he has little.**

 **Since Ethan was gone for 11 months between the Condemned games, I decided to give him something to do over the 11 month break, that being what occurred in ZombiU, I have completed it as few too many times recently, and I think a firebombed London invaded by Grimm would be an impressive excursion for the platoon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A message to TheShadowOfZama, you appear to have failed to read the timeline, I'm sure I am at fault. The first year has already started, around 3 months ago, teams are already formed, and have been for a while. Weiss was just in the Emerald Forest to kill grimm to test herself, she does love pushing herself to the limits. CRDL's bullying has already been well in motion, The shit with Jaune has already happened, the tree sap incident happened at some point around a month prior, The majority of CRDL don't want to continue their bullshit with Jaune, believing he is more of a threat than they initially believed. The ZombiU involvement is placed in for multiple reasons, to give Ethan something to do between both condemned games, to replace Rosa as Ethans research assistant since she isn't present and isn't planned to appear, and to create a fourth team for the platoon Ethan is controlling (although that's a maybe, he may just stockpile supplies for Ethan while providing research assistance).**

 **Thank you for your continuous feedback, I hope you continue to read.**

Chapter 5: In-fighting

Russell had arrived at the room, and had attempted to sleep the pains of being turned on by his teammates like rabid dogs in a fight for pure dominance over their pack, kicking out the weak and keeping only strong within their grasp. What groups like CRDL fail to realise, is that these unaccepted miscreants, are the easiest to bend, to mould into your protégés like putty in your hands. Russell was perhaps the best example of all, for he was just as damaged as both Ethan himself, and the array of lead pipes and two-by-fours he had used back in the grime that was the fuckin Metro City.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Like a fuckin broken merry-go-round.

Russell would become competent, resilient enough to survive the onslaughts of grimm, insults, and possibly even peoples fists thrown at him. Ethan could not mend him, only love can do that.

Love.

Such a fickle thing, so difficult to truly attain, many just lull themselves into a false sense of security, tell themselves they are loved, everything is just fine... most of the time it ain't.

Ethan did not fall into such obvious traps, however he, for the first time in his life, slightly understood why someone would willingly take the plunge into a trap.

Sometimes it's better to live in a happy lie, than a bitter reality. Sometimes, it's better to live a lie, keep yourself going when the world has given out on you, it doesn't matter if you become delusional, or completely deranged, at least...

At least you aren't the mental train wreck that Ethan had become.

Ethan was lost, not physically, but mentally, he had to find a purpose, something to keep him around. Perhaps this whole platoon thing he still couldn't believe he had been controlling, was the answer, keep his unit in line, a brotherhood unlike all others, bound by loyalty, fighting under one iron willed banner, regardless of the sides we take, we walk the same path. At least, that's what Ethan hoped.

Russell was sleeping, although it could not be described as 'soundly' in the slightest, he was letting out little whimpers in his sleep, and various other noises that could be considered unmanly, his sleep being particularly disturbed.

It hit 3am, two hours before my meet-up with CRDL, and it was safe to say my concern for Russells well being, he was still making those fucking annoying noises, so I decided it was probably in both the best interests of my sanity, and Russell himself, to wake him up.

I decided to walk to him, and poke his shoulder until he woke up.

It didn't work.

So I lightly punched his shoulder, causing him to awaken with a start, staring at me, before slowly rolling out of the bed, falling onto his ass, and staring up at the ceiling. He is silent for a few seconds, before moaning "Why did you wake me up at this hour?" into the bedsheets he had dragged with him.

I need an excuse as to why I got him up...

"I think we should train early, put you ahead of your team as punishment for their bullshit yesterday."

"Isn't that a punishment to me, not them?"

"...You'll thank me later for it, you will be ahead of them in the long run, especially if you keep up this regiment."

"Fair enough."

Yet again, Russell surprises me with his understanding, so many fail to do so these days, out of CRDLs members, Russell is the most likely to survive, and possibly thrive throughout his life, Cardin and his cronies do not seem very 'progressive', whereas Russells racism was something he was at least attempting to fix, or at least keep to himself, while the rest of CRDL actively flaunt it.

Wait, he said he was racist to faunus.

As in animals?

What the fuck is he on about?

"By the way, what are the faunus you seem to hate so much?"

He freezes, slowly looking over to me, and, seemingly refuelled by hatred, states "They are like a human, but they have animal bits on them, not by choice, but biologically."

I stare at him, I wanted to tell him that his hatred was misguided, but I don't think he trusted me yet.

Might as well give it a shot.

"Listen, Russell, you mentioned that you don't like the faunus due to what your childhood was like. I know you don't want to believe it, but, the faunus aren't at blame, it's the children, they can hurt without realising or caring, it's in their nature, maybe your brain has made you aim it at faunus, you'd get slightly less hate that way, and find others who agree with you."

His response is immediate. Never a good sign in these situations.

"No, it's not children, it's those filthy fucking faunus, don't convince me otherwise, or you will regret it fucker." He stated with the best intimidating voice he could muster.

Didn't do shit to me though.

"Calm down, just suggesting a way to fix your reputation around here, make your life easier, give people more reasons to keep you breathin'. Now, we are going to the gym, fuck the curfew, who gives a shit."

Russell calms himself, using deep breathes as his preferred method of meditation.

"Alright, let's get moving."

Russell and I spent around 90 minutes within the schools gym, helping each other along the way in every way we could, spotting and the like. When we finished I had barely broken a sweat, while Russell had managed to sweat enough to turn his mohawk into some kind of floppy mess, his face absolutely drenched in sweat.

"You're pretty capable with heavy shit for someone so lanky. Not good enough though."

"Hey, you're built like a brick shithouse, how the fuck do I compete with that?"

"Good point."

We chuckle at each other, the tension in the atmosphere from earlier that morning now completely dissapated.

"Hey Ethan, what's that thing on your chest, below your neck?"

Grabbing at the hem of my v-neck shirt, I grab a small metallic cube, with some glass on the front, fastened by a small twine harness.

Removing it from my chest, I observe the peculiar item.

… A camera?

Oh shit the camera!

The Prepper gave it to me the day I arrived in his safe house almost a year ago, so he could watch me without the cameras mounted to the CCTV systems. A pretty ingenious idea.

If this camera had a back up drive, it could contain the proof I need of my past for Ozpin, and my platoon If they need it. Not like I can show them right now, it's half past 4, not happening without someone trying to kill me.

Slipping the camera into my currently empty pistol holster, I state "Right, we need to head back to my dorm, I need to drop this camera off, and you... get a shower or something."

He nods silently.

/

We arrive in the dorm, the door creaking as it opened. The room was exactly as we left it, just as expected. I immediately remove the camera from my pistol holster, which lacked the 9mm it usually held, left under my pillow for the possibility of attacks on the dorm room, gotta be prepared. Placing the camera onto the rather gothic, yet somehow also generic computer desk, I opened the camera's various compartments in search of any sort of storage device.

The sound of a door closing rapidly and water running rather loudly vibrates through the wooden door to the other room of the dorm.

A small hard drive has been crudely glued and taped onto the harness next to where the camera usually would reside. Bingo.

Hooking it up to the computer, I boot the computer, awaiting the boot up process to finish.

Water continues to run in the background as I wait.

Wish I could listen to Tool or something right now.

The boot up finishes, a desktop greets me, plain and simple, typical stock image background of hills. Delving into the files of the hard drive, I discover a rather large gold mine.

Recordings.

Recordings from as far back as my first day with Prepper, 18th of November 2012, six months before my discoveries of The Oro, and their protection bullshit.

This... Proved everything, Ozpin would believe him now if he didn't already, he can make sure that the platoon knows he isn't some pushover, that he actually knows what he is doing with himself.

The water stopped, and Russell emerged from the other room, his remaining hair damp, looking like a clump of moss.

Russell and I make it to the gym once more, awaiting CRDL alongside Jaune. Only the blonde two show up. Dove and Jaune.

Turning to Dove, I request "Where are the others?"

"They refused to come, went to the cafeteria to eat instead, I needed to exercise anyway, so now I'm here."

"Alright, Jaune, glad to see you made it."

Jaune is very notably groggy, not used to getting up at such early hours of the morning. He still manages a slow nod.

"Right, let's get to work, Dove and Russell, cardio, Jaune, you are on weights with me, you need more bulk."

We head off to our respective tasks.

"Jaune, you need to lift it straight, you're raising at an angle, use your chest to push the weight, not your arms."

"Thanks, can't seem to get the hang of this." Jaune stated squeamishly.

"You'll get it soon, kid."

Jaune ignores my comment on his age, and continues working while I spot.

/

Yang had awoken with a start, as to why, she had no clue, she just knew one thing.

She had to punch something, really badly.

Just like usual.

Getting changed into her gym clothes, showing off slightly more skin than Ethan would want.

Why the hell was she thinking about Ethan?

Erasing the thought from her head, she ambled her way into the corridors towards the gym.

Arriving at the gyms metal sliding doors, she went to enter, but halted herself at the sight of several people in the gym, weird considering the time.

Russell, Dove, Jaune...

Ethan.

Why were they here?

Not like it mattered to her, or at least it didn't until Ethan removed his constrictive top, which already had Yang going in loops.

One word could describe Ethans torso.

RIPPED.

She simply had to have it all to herself.

/

Ethan removed his shirt, the heat of 4 dudes working their asses off for an hour had started to get to him, and the shirt felt like it wasn't letting him breathe.

Ethan clapped his hands, getting the attention of the others in the gym, stating "That's enough for the day, head back to your dorms, get ready for class, we'll meet here at the same time in two days."

They begin to walk off, until I stopped Dove, who turned his shoulder to face me.

"Can you try and get Russell back into your dorm, we need him operating at full potential, and you lot being a bunch of fanny flannelers isn't helping."

Dove seems a bit angered by my insults, but seems to agree after some thought.

Dove leaves the room.

I head for the door to leave myself, after grabbing my shirt off of the floor, I open the door, before it is blocked by Yang, who is stoic, unmoving, until I grab her shoulder, shaking her slightly. She shakes her head, and looks at me, looks me up and down. And...

Purrs?

I fucking hope you are joking Tits McGee.

"Why are you here Yang?"

"here to blow off some steam, you wanna watch?" She states, a coy look in her eye, a small, challenging smirk growing onto her face.

That's not working.

"No thanks, Yang, I need to get ready for classes."

She visibly deflates at my rejections. This... shouldn't be affecting me, in any way, and yet I feel sorrow at her acts. Maybe it's because this has never happened before, I spent my childhood as a recluse, didn't get anything like this... ever. I attempt to diffuse the situation by stating "Maybe some other time? I'm free tomorrow."

She visibly becomes a bit bubblier.

"Alright, 7am tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Alright... hey, do you know what classes I'm in?"

"No, go ask Ozpin, he'll know."

Taking the elevator up, I wander slowly into the room, where Ozpin sits in what appears to be his usual spot.

"Ah, Ethan, I was about to call for you, but it seems you are already here. It occurred to me that I never told you about your classes, here is a timetable, your classes for the week are on there, I won't give you a uniform, I feel that would end badly for the both of us. But, please do go into Vale and get some more clothes."

"Of course, Ozpin."

I turn, head into the elevator, and head down once more.

Classes, History with Professor Port.

What could possibly go wrong from this point on?

"This is The Prepper, do you read me? Anyone... Shite."

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please note that The Preppers radio is still being unheard in the dorm room.**

Chapter 6: Classes and stuff

Experiencing classes once more was not going to be pleasant, I was incredibly inept at all things educational, until Law came into the picture, in which I excelled. Experiencing a class in history for the first time in many years was not pleasant, it can be explained through my colleagues reactions to the classes.

Ruby was doodling, rather obviously not taking notes, and rather scribbling down random squiggles and other bizarre stuff onto random pieces of paper.

Yang was just lounging in her chair, staring at something under the desk, presumably her phone, her interest in the lesson completely dissipated.

Blake was currently zoning out, staring directly at the rather interesting pattern of the completely beige, flat, untextured beige walls.

Nora was just sitting their, whispering random bullshit to Ren, while he attempted to concentrate, but failed to do so.

Jaune appeared to be re-evaluating his life choices.

Only Weiss and Pyrrha took notes with any remote morsel of success.

CRDL was entirely absent from the lesson, hopefully they have a different class at this time, and aren't just fucking around out of class.

What was I doing, you ask? Well, I was sitting there, listening intently, or at least I was until I realised the teacher, whoever he was, was an experienced hunter, but just had to fucking brag about it in every single word he spouted from his moustached mouth. Typical self centred asswipe, pitiful excuse of so called 'nobility' and 'honour'.

Eventually that class passed, thank fuck that white noise was over.

Next up was combat class. Fun.

It's an arena, an oval shape circling above a small pit, not a speck of life within it, a giant sand pit, most likely used for fighting, that sand will be very, VERY distracting in a combat situation.

We all sat in random seats, CRDL was actually present this time, sitting across from me in a cluster, RWBY above me, JNPR below, nobody at my sides, presumably I seem unapproachable to the masses surrounding me. The others seemed rather excited about the combat scenarios, maybe they have all been itching for a fight recently, then again, combat is on the timetable every day of the school week...

I have just realised these people all have itchy trigger fingers.

Oh.

Fan.

Fucking.

Tastic.

I sit around, fights occur, some with my people, and some without, however there was only one I was interested in.

Weiss against Russell.

On one hand, Russell held potential and I had to gauge his current standpoint.

On the other hand, I have a strange inclination to watch Weiss in combat, it's either gonna be a graceful, elegant affair, or it's gonna end with my intervention, if she fails to combat Russell, who has made it a rather prevalent matter of his lack of proper training and expertise.

Weiss was indeed elegant, more so than me, of course, but considering she had this... posh atmosphere surrounding her, I expected slightly better, perhaps she just needs some assistance in her training?

Weiss did inevitably win her bout, however it came rather quickly and anti climaxed, rather annoyingly. She managed to win by parrying Russells blade, and pinging the little fucker across the arena like a ping pong ball.

She walked off, with her chin up and posture straight, a small scowl adorning her face.

I have to deal with that.

"Next bout, will be Ethan vs Cardin."

I'll deal with that later, this first.

Hopping into the arena, I ready my fists, preparing to have some fun knocking the socks off of this little pompous arsehole.

Cardin walks into the arena through a small gateway, with seemingly nothing but black behind it.

"Ready... Fight!"

I immediately ready myself, awaiting Cardins first move. He decides to charge in swinging his massive mace in one hand, going for an overhead strike.

I immediately slap the cold, smoothed steel weapon from his hands, allowing it to drop head first onto the sanded floor.

I immediately grab the handle, and, two handing the weapon, and slowly swing the weapon in an uppercut motion directly into Cardins chin, sending him flying backwards, and upwards into the air.

Once Cardin landed, I walked to his stagnant body, and prepare to slam the head of the mace into his mighty forehead.

"That's quite enough, Mr Thomas. Ethan wins."

I let go of the mace, and hold my hand out to the laying body of Cardin.

He slaps it away, getting up himself.

Cheeky fucker.

Classes are over, it felt like it took a fuckin millennia, but it's over.

Now for Weiss.

I find her sitting on a bench, in a park outside.

I approach the silent snowflake, and sit beside her, letting out a slight groan due to my knees being in a rather... poor state, due to relentless usage smashing into peoples heads.

"Weiss, I know you are pretty good in combat, but I think there are improvements that could be made. Not in your ability, but your tactics."

She seems rather... offended from my attack on her character, but allows me to continue with a colossal scowl resting on her face.

"You seemed to play with Russell in the arena, and I must say that while you wish to prove your versatility, finish every fight as quickly as possible, do that and you might live a bit longer."

She is less offended than before, seemingly taking it into consideration.

"How would you know, you claim to be oh so wise, and yet you are the same age as me?" Weiss questioningly accuses.

"Trust me, you'll know very soon, just trust me for now, okay."

She sits stoic, until she eventually, with much deliberation, she nods, and relaxes back into her seat.

I smirk, stand from the bench, and walk off, to go back to my dorm.

The dorm was colder than Ethan initially expected, to the point where it was slightly unnerving.

However, this icicle inducing atmosphere was not caused by leaving a window open, nor the door, it was instead due to a rather fiery presence, who had been sitting around, apparently waiting for me.

Yang. She seems rather distressed for some reason. Since Ethan had never spotted such a sign before in his time at the ever-depressive Beacon Academy, which was equally as distressing as what Yang held within her hands.

The Prepper's radio, the one he gave me back in London.

"Yang, what are you doing with that?" I ask her, slightly annoyed that she had been poking around my shit without my permission.

"I was walking by, and I heard talking, so I went in, the door was unlocked, and this radio had a weird voice on it, he wanted you."

...WHAT!

"The Prepper... he's still kicking, holy shit that's unexpected."

I grab the radio from her hands, and, pressing the small orange glowing button sat on the reciever, I state into the microphone of the radio "Prep, you there?"

...Nothing...

"Prepper, this is Ethan Thomas, do you read?"

...Still nothing...

"John, come on you yorkshire arsehole."

…

"Ethan, Shite, thought you were dead mate." stated The Prepper, with that metallic tone to his voice, the kind you always heard over a long distance radio, the kind that makes you sound like you are stuck in a giant tin can.

"Prep, where are you? We need to get you out of London."

There's a growling in the background on The Preppers end.

"Yeah, no shite Ethan. Last week, the remaining walkers were killed off, by these giant black beasts, the size of fuckin APCs and shit... can you get me out? As much as I want to stay here, I'm afraid it's not an option any more, they breached the gates of Buckingham Palace last night, they broke the gate down like it was nothing."

There is a pregnant pause.

"I haven't heard any radio chatter in so long, it's good to hear your voice Ethan."

"Right, I'm gonna go talk to my liaisons, I'll get you out of there Prep, don't worry, just hold out."

"So, you mean to tell me that there is an extremely important ally from your world, and the Grimm are attacking the place?"

I nod.

"Well, looks like your platoon will be getting shipped out early, but first we need to discover a way back to that place."

I nod once again.

"Oh thank fuck, thought I was about to get left behind."

Turns out I left the radio mic on.

Ozpin gains a small smirk, one that had become synonymous with the old blithering fart at this point.

"So, we should check where I first appeared when I got here, the Emerald Forest, this'll be fun."

"I'll notify your platoon."

I await my squadron of miscreants and morons atop that same fucking cliff, yet again Ethan finds himself in a deja vu situation. Only more were going to greet him later, since, he was going back to where he first appeared in the current dimension, he was also returning to London, the place his demons were amplified. He knew the teams were not going to be pleased about this, the possibly of being stuck there, or the possibility, the possible bitter truth, that The Prepper was fucked, and we had no way to help him.

RWBY and JNPR arrived, with CRDL a few metres behind in tow, decked in their rather annoying combat gear, with too many flaws to count, that still needs to be fixed.

"I'll assume Ozpin told you what the mission is." I state.

"No, said you would explain it when we got here." Stated Russell.

"Right, so allow me to explain some rather dark shit from my past. I'm not of this world, an alien, if you will, and my world was on the brink of collapse when I left, but from what I can tell, there is little left, if at all. I have a contact on the other side, The Prepper is what he calls himself, He was the last remaining citizen of a town called London, in a country called the United Kingdom, or UK, which had its entire population wiped out by a disease which killed them, then raised their corpses to kill other humans. They, thankfully have been wiped out. The path I used to get in, I don't remember going through it, but we need to find it, from what I can tell, the Grimm have swarmed through the path I took, and they killed everything of their, except for The Prepper, and he's still kicking, and we need to get him before the fuckers get him, he has no aura like me, so we need to get to him fast, he has a few hours at most. This will be a rather dark excursion, So if you feel unprepared to see blood and other weird shit, don't come, you'll die if you aren't ready... Those who are unprepared, leave now."

Nobody moved. Perhaps the fact their jaws were resting upon the ground was the reason for their silence, or maybe they just found themselves, once again, itching to fight shit, just this time, something other than themselves.

"Right, well then, we have a really important issue we must deal with for the majority of you, your armour, we need to go to Vale, and fix it first."

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Get your Frank West on

 **Apologies for suddenly disappearing, I have school shit to do, like, ya know, exams.**

Ethan, alongside his platoon members, whose attitudes to the situation varied from reluctance to giddiness, as expected it was mostly the males showing a reluctant demeanour, with the unexpected differentiator being Lie, who was seemingly less giddy, and more content with the current situation.

Wait, if team names were based on the first initials of team members, why was JNPR called that name, since Ren's first name was Lie? Oh well, can't think of a better name for the team anyway.

We entered a colossal shopping mall, designed specifically for hunters, mercenaries, or anyone else who would want an array of weaponry and metallic bits and bobs, after a few minutes of meandering, we discovered a clothes shop, one specialising in armour of various shapes, sizes, qualities, etc.

I will admit that while some of this armour seems flashy, it also seems very sturdy, far more so than a metal plated jacket or kevlar like what the SCU had while Ethan was an active operator. There was shit that looked like armour of medieval times, armour that appeared to be made of stone, and various other ridiculous shite.

It wasn't until Ethan spotted something absolutely fucking amazing resting in front of him.

A set of armour, a series of green armour pieces, covering pretty much every weakness available, made of thickened steel, or perhaps something more, it came with a helmet as well, with a large, black tinted visor to provide ample vision whilst hiding identity. It seemed perfect. **  
**

The only thing that was bad about the armour set was the price tag, which was pretty fucking high, ah well, not like I care.

Purchasing the armour from the old man claiming to be the shopkeeper, I meandered into a changing room, to test the waters on my new digs.

I stumbled out of the curtained off room that was plaguing my psyche with way too much of a claustrophobic vibe.

There stood the females, and a few of the males, in new outfits, with all of it fitting the specified criteria.

The majority of the people there, including Russell, Jaune, and the other females with the exception of the annoying enigma that was Nora, had purchased random metal sheets and stapled them onto their armour covering their weaknesses, including Yang's legs, which were covered by chain mail leggings, in order to simultaneously be used for protection, movement and flexibility, and still provocative enough for the art of seduction, revealing just enough to the imagination...

Since when did I think about Yang in that manner?

Anyway, The other girls had bought trousers instead of fucking skirts like they had previously, Pyrrha had added some chain mail over her shoulders, Blake had added a metal bracing over her stomach, Jaune had added small chunks of metal over the gaps in his armour, Russell had done something similar to his arms, however his sleeveless hoodie was still present, perhaps he held sentimental value to it?

I noted that the others were ignoring me, strange.

"Where is Ethan? I thought he was waiting for us?" questioned Weiss, who looked slightly distraught at my disappearance, it's bizarre to have people actually give a slight shit about you disappearing, let alone 10 of them.

"Hey, green guy, have you seen a tall burly guy that looks a bit emo?" interrogated Yang in my direction... Really?

"I'm the person you are fucking describing Yang." I state, causing all of the platoon to slowly turn in my direction. With a slight shake of my arm, I state "I ain't used to this much flare, but it works better than anything else here, I see you are all suited well enough for now, If there is anything else you think you need for this operation, then get it now, we leave at night to begin the search for the gateway."

Ruby pipes up, with a mere single worded term, which seemed to slightly annoy 7 of the other people there. "Weapons?"

We went out for weapons, and needless to say it was aggravating to many of the people there, as the majority of them believed they had no need for new weapons, or any modifications to their current loadout, which I had to change.

"You fuckers need range, Jaune, Nora, Yang, Weiss, get a sidearm, or some kind of ranged attack, even if it ain't your speciality."

This annoyed Yang, who adamantly and repeatedly stated that she simply "Didn't do range." But I call bullshit.

"Yang, listen, if you're so intent on not getting yourself the adequate protection, I'll make you, take this, keep it on you, please, I ain't letting people die if it ain't needed." I said, handing her 9mm that was the last remaining memento I had of the other world.

She begrudgingly accepted the side arm, if only because she knew she wouldn't be going into the battlefield without said accessory.

As for the rest, they all picked up various weapons, Nora getting a small one handed sawn-off shotgun, when is she not explosive in nature, Weiss had attached a large calibre pistol onto the hilt of her rapier, but Jaune...

"Jaune, what in the ever-loving fuck is that?"

"It's a gun."

"Which one?"

"A big one."

"No shit you fucking troglodyte."

It was a magnum, firing what appeared to be a round double the size of the infamous 50. BMG round from back on earth, a bullet I only got to use once in my life.

"Alright Jaune, that, is by far the dumbest fucking purchase I have ever seen, but since you have that aura shit, maybe you can use it without getting your fucking shoulder blown off."

Jaune seems squeamish, but agrees to use the massive firearm.

"Right, anything else to get?" I ask to the platoon.

"Nothing, I think, but since we got time to kill, can we get food?" Came the response of Nora, whose stomach audibly grumbled slightly at the thought of some grub.

Come to think of it, when was the last time I ate?

Has to have been weeks ago, I ain't eaten since I was re-introduced to the investigation.

Shit.

"Right, any suggestions on where to eat? I don't know this place if you couldn't tell."

...silence...

Seems nobody has an answer.

...

Blake mumbles out "Fish."

"Fish it is."

We followed Russell, who claimed to know of a decent place, and everyone followed with no complaints, I'm assuming that since Russell cleared the air on his teams issues, the remained of the platoon has become more trusting of the mohawked boy.

We were all on the path to food, however such actions were stopped dead in their tracks momentarily when we got to the restaurant Russell had lead us to.

"We don't feed you filthy faunus here, get to fuck." Said a rather beefy man, who seemed to be some sort of excuse for a bouncer.

I glare at the bouncer to the restaurant.

He glances over to me, snorts, looks away, then shudders.

Slowly he turns back to me, eyes practically seeping fear in the form of a loose tear.

I usher the others to turn back, and they do so, all disgusted by the behaviour of the pitiful bouncer.

This fuck has annoyed me for too long.

Immediately lowering into my combat stance, I let out a stiff right hook to the bouncers jaw.

He takes the hit.

And goes through the wall.

"Stay down, for your own health." I state, before walking off with the rest of the platoon.

Blake had redirected us on our journey, towards a small, dingy looking restaurant bar combo.

My kinda den.

We usher in, ordering various plates of food, mine being rather ludicrous in size, after all I haven't eaten in a fucking week.

I meander off to the bar, while the others sat down at a table, awaiting food.

I wasn't planning to drink, I already kicked that addiction once before, and I swore not to fall into that hole once more, I was merely there to observe, this spot provided the best view of the buildings wide innards.

"Why don't you get a drink, like you always do."

Ah.

Great, this cunt again.

"You know you want to Ethan, you can't help yourself and you know it, it poisons you, like the Oro did to the city, and unlike them, they didn't know they were being corrupted, eaten away by maggots, you just let them eat at you, without a single ounce of fighting spirit in you."

I ignore the apparition, didn't want to look mad in a dingy bar probably used for info breakers and other miscreants.

"...Fine, ignore me, see how that helps you."

He walks off.

About fuckin time.

I note that there is seemingly not a soul of any worth in the building, and head back to the table with the others, who had been very busy conversing between themselves.

Seems Russell is going to fit in just fine with them.

Our food finally arrived, and while the others had meals fit for multiple people, mine was probably enough to feed every person in the bar twice over. A massive hunk of steak, a soup with various hunks of fish, a bunch of shishkebabs with various pieces of meat skewered onto them, and a large jug of a thick, viscous pink liquid, which I had been ensured was a berry drink, to replace the beer you would usually receive.

I like meat, don't judge me you saucy mongrel.

"No wonder you are so big Ethan." Joked Yang.

I'm going to make her say that in a much different context soon enough.

Wait, what the fuck?

Stop it, me.

"Quiet Yang, I haven't eaten in weeks."

"Yeah, suuuuure."

"I'm dead serious Yang."

I lift my mask, taking a large bite from the massive hunk of meat.

Delectable.

I unfortunately was distracted from my absolutely gorgeous meal by Blake, who was sat, staring at me with a hungry look in her eye, not just hungry, but a look of desperation for food, starving for it.

The question is, what is she hungry for?

I go to hand one of the shishkebabs to Blake.

She declines, but continues to stare.

I offer her the soup instead.

She sits still...

…

Then grabs it from my hands, and downs the whole thing in one go.

And yet she continues to stare in my direction.

Well, It appears Yang has competition.

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: To London once more

 **Sorry for the long wait, exams are hectic and I've felt a little short on time.**

Deep within the Emerald forest, a group of 12 meandering through the wood, using the deep brambles of holly to their advantage, especially their leader, the burly black haired Enfield-wielding man, by the name of Ethan Thomas, who currently was garbed In a green armour, wrapped in a forest green cowl, currently staring at a small disturbance in the elements.

Specifically, the leaves from the trees had come to cascade unto the grass bed below, and were currently being pulled away by a gravitational disturbance, presumably. Ethan's hunch was most likely correct.

Raising his right hand in a fist, his group halted, dead in their tracks, as Ethan slowly shuffled out of the brambles, and over to the leaves currently being moved. They were being pulled behind a large tree, with a trunk at least twenty metres in diameter, blocking view of the anomalous material on the other side. Slowly shuffling around the tree, he raised his rifle to shoulder height, and cocked the rifle, with yet another 223. Anti-Personnel Dust Infused round. And there it sat. A large rotund ball, with a blue hue surrounding it, with the leaves being dragged along the floor and directly into it. Looking deep into the sphere, Ethan felt the familiar miasma of pollution attacking his nostrils like a plague. A doorway to London, a crossing from one dimension to another.

Raising his right hand once more, his group joined him.

"What is that?" Asked a rather puzzled Blake and Yang, simultaneously.

"That's our ticket to London." Ethan replied simply.

"The path, It's not as simple as merely walking through it, it must first accept you, bind with you temporarily until you return from whence thou came. An old saying I recall." Said Ethan.

"And how do you know that? I thought you didn't remember how you got here?" Questioned Weiss.

"The Oro experimented on them, I found a document on them in an old mansion in the middle of some backwater, where I first encountered Oro Special Forces, they were experimenting with a portal gateway in an attempt to gather resources for their militant weaponry."

There is a pregnant pause, as the platoon gathers around the swirling ball of energy, showing nothing but wrecked buildings and blood within.

"I'll go in first, I need you all to follow."

/

On the other side of the portal, the remnants of my past begin to flow back within me. The pain, The booze clogging my system like sludge, the pressure building on my aching shoulders, but most importantly, the rotting flesh of the undead, a perfect exemplar laying before me, an old SWAT officer corpse with several limbs having been clawed and gnawed off. Since the entirety of London got firebombed, I'd assume that these are the walkers that were sheltered enough to survive, there was still a miasma of corpses that weren't burnt from the fires, fresh kills from the Grimm.

The next person to follow me in was Yang, who immediately saw the mangled corpse and proceeded to vomit onto the floor, or what she thought was the floor, it was actually another corpse.

The others entered, to similar reactions.

"Get used to the sight... and the smell, welcome to London, or at least... it's charred remains." I state.

Once everyone had regained their concentration, they decided that the best thing to do was observe their surroundings, with Ren stating "This is certainly a change to Remnant." And Weiss asking "That building over there... Is that for royalty?" I replied with a solemn "It used to be, before they all fled or died. Gave the people up for dead." Weiss clamped her jaw shut.

I then noticed that Only Russell of CRDL was present.

The others had pussied out.

Fucking wretches.

I nod silently at Russell to come over to me. He complies.

I mumble to Russell "Look, your team hasn't followed us, Stick with me, you'll be fine."

He looks pissed, but he nods, and takes position to the left of my back.

"Right then people, Looks like we are just outside Buckingham Palace, I know a quick way back, but it's a treacherous path, so watch each others backs." I stated.

Slowly walking past the burnt wreckages of cars and medical tents, their cloth absent, the metal chassis rusted and rotten. There was plenty of corpses lying about, one of which Ruby nearly toppled herself over, which panicked her greatly.

Eventually we reached a now charred metal door leading down into the London Underground, the sewer system was our best bet, as it's pretty unlikely that the Grimm can squish themselves down there.

Weiss wasn't happy about this development.

"What do you mean I have to go into those disgusting sewers! They are filthy! I refuse!"

"Would you rather become Grimm bait? Cuz if you leave, you're on you're own, Ice."

"...Fine."

/

As we walked through the wretched sewer systems, The smell not really having an effect despite its potency, the smell of burning flesh had made us immune to it.

Weiss was not happy, neither were the others, even Nora was noticeably peeved.

Not like I care, we need to minimise Grimm threat.

/

Eventually, after around 20 minutes of silent travel, we reached a ladder up to a manhole, with a large arrow painted on the wall pointing towards it. We could here the footfalls of Grimm above, nothing else is that loud. That thunderous echo reverberated throughout the endless sewer tunnels, it was incredibly noticeable, this would have to be a quick operation.

"This is the place, be ready for combat." I whispered.

The others readied their respective weapons, I climbed first, since my fists were all I needed anyway, and Yang had my pistol.

I prepared for the assault, and went in fists blazing.

Launching the manhole cover with a punch, the metal discus went hurtling into a Grimm's chin, which thankfully killed the fucker, there were two remaining Grimm, Beowolves. This should be an easy gig.

The sounds of loud squelching and cracking could be heard by the platoon below.

Russell was the first to climb out of the manhole, he looked at the broken, mangled corpses, merely shook his head, and took his position at my back again. Nice to see some loyalty.

The others had clambered up from the manhole, with Weiss being especially ecstatic over it, since she was out of the muck and grime of the sewers.

We were in the underground, The Prepper's terminal, to be exact, we were close, the second we got him, we were legging it back.

The chain door to the safe house was gone, as was most of the barricaded wall. All of the furniture was in disarray, shredded and utterly annihilated. Thankfully the raven box was still there. I opened the blue container, most of the gear was gone, probably from other survivors, but one thing remained. MY DESERT EAGLE. YES!

I'm going to blow some fuckers face off.

There was a few magazines worth of perfect, colossal golden rounds left, the gun wasn't of much use in the zombie apocalypse, they didn't require that much firepower, would be a waste of munitions to waste bullets on them.

I raised my left fist. The platoon halted.

"This place got fucked up." Mumbled Russell.

Yang noticed the new shiny silver face breaker.

"Nice shooter." She stated.

"You can keep the pistol, I got myself an upgrade." I replied.

I looked to my left, there sat a knocked down steel door, the door appeared to have been concaved in, until it split entirely.

I slowly shuffled into the room, knocked over shelves with water and tine of beans, leading down to a second door on the right side of the room. There was a blood splatter across from the door.

My heart stopped for a second.

No.

He couldn't be...

I shuffled further through the room, and readied myself at the door.

I breached.

There was around thirty monitors all showing CCTV feeds, most of which were now knocked out, replaced by a thick and almost hypnotic static.

There were two slowly dissapating corpses of Beowolves, and there sat a person.

A man with a prosthetic leg, starting at his mid-calf, a shaved head of black hair, stubble, a military BDU, and an emptied Kalashnikov, the spent rounds piled into a small hill the size of a shoe.

This was The Prepper.

A true survivor.

Truly the exemplar of prepared.

One of my greatest mentors.

Was now lying a pool of blood from himself and Grimm, his eyes half lidded closed.

...He didn't have long.

"Prep?" I asked.

He looked up slightly.

"...Ethan, you look younger... than I remember."

"Yeah, I know. I'll explain later."

I walk over to him, and lift him over my back, being sure to be gentle.

"Wait." He said.

"What?"

"The wallet... there's a picture...I need it."

Reaching down to the wallet, I opened it up, and saw a picture which shocked me.

Sondra bloody Kelley.

Wonder how she's doing now.

I put the image into a small pouch on my leg, and continued moving The Prepper on my shoulders, he had fallen unconscious.

I reached the platoon, who all looked relieved at the second figure on my shoulders.

"Come on, we gotta get moving, keep your questions for later." I mutter.

/

We took the path back through the sewers, a rather uneventful trip thankfully, things went bad the second the metal door was swung open.

Standing by a large burning van, was a beast, a black, wide horse, It's skull showing, with black smoke pouring from the top, and glowing red eyes, with some weird growth that appeared to be humanoid in nature, still obviously a Grimm, as the beast had the red eyes and white armoured faceplate.

I gave the command for the others to halt.

Ren looked furious at the beast.

The others were showing fear, it seemed to seep from their very cores.

"Ren, follow me, Yang, take him."

I give Yang the limp body of The Prepper, cock the Deagle, and shuffle out, keeping my profile as low as possible. Ren follows. The anger, the unbridled rage, seems to almost leak from him, it's too obvious.

"Look, Ren, I can tell there's a grudge there, but we can't rush this thing, Go on those shipping containers above, distract it while I immobilise it, the final blow's yours."

He nods, and hops to a container above.

I get in position about fifteen feet away, It can smell me, it's searching for the source. Too bad the source is none too pleased with the beast.

The clops of the equine feet halt, I think the humanoid is looking around.

The head of the beast peeks around the corner at me.

I give a grim smirk, wave my left hand, and pull out my Deagle.

I fire.

The sound of blood splattering on metal is but a whisper compared to the catastrophic noise of the Deagle emptying a cartridge.

There are chunks of the humanoid faceplate all over, only black, red, and a large hole remained, although it was still moving.

The horse began to back off in pain.

"REN, FIRE!"

A hail of bullets came crashing down on the equine beast, staggering it further.

I popped out of my cover, reading my Deagle, and jammed the barrel into the skull.

 **BOOM**

and the horse was dead.

The humanoid section still writhed and moved.

"Ren, She's all yours."

He hops down, puts his guns away, and does something from my own heart.

He uses his bare hands to yank the fuckers head right off.

I smirk.

The fuckers truly dead now.

I look back to the platoon, who all watched from the doorway.

Nora was petrified.

She seemed horrified that Ren could have held such anger, such impudent rage.

I walk over to Nora, and mumble softly into her ear "Everyone has a grudge against someone, he just hid it well, don't worry about it."

She gives a shaky nod in reply.

I retrieve The Prepper from Yang, and we continue on.

/

The portal was only a few metres away, the others fled in before me whilst I covered them with the face-breaker.

Soon a large howl was heard.

We thought nothing of it.

Until we heard hundreds more.

I, Ethan Thomas, for the first time in years, panicked.

I gave Yang The Prepper once again.

"RUN, I'LL HOLD THEM OFF"

they all ran, except for Russell.

"What are you doing Russell, get in there."

"Not happening, gotta make sure you survive, it's my teams only hope at this point."

Nice to see I'm well thought of.

I look around, wondering if anything could help.

There.

The 50 cal Mounted Machine Gun.

"Right, Russell, I'm gonna get on the gun, you watch my back."

He nods, we get into position.

There is a horde of Beowolves barrelling our way.

Shit.

I fire into the horde, releasing torrent after torrent of metal into the fuckers, shredding the wall of blackened flesh to pieces.

Russell was having trouble with the Grimm behind us.

I turned around, whipped out my Enfield, and rammed the barrel into one of the nearby Beowolves pushing against him and fire into it's head. It explodes and flies a good few feet back.

"Get it together Russ, I'm counting on you here."

He smirks, and does a neat little trick.

He drops his blade, swings to the right of the beast, the blade clatters to the floor, distracting it, He uses the distraction to pull out a small second blade, and jab it into the beasts eye, and pull down across the jaw, and into the throat.

Very nice trick.

I turn back, and prepare to continue firing into the horde.

They have all stopped moving.

I wonder why, sat still in bewilderment.

I hear the sound of dust getting kicked up, and fires being dispersed.

I look up.

There's a dragon.

A FUCKING DRAGON.

Russell has stopped moving.

It lets out a horrendously loud roar.

I knew there was no chance of fighting that thing off, a 50 cal is a peashooter to this thing.

I lift the stagnant Russell, and make a dive for the portal.

There's fire making it's way from the dragons maw to my torso.

Shit.

Come on.

MAKE IT THERE FOR FUCKS SAKE.

/

Yang was staring back into the portal, watching the horror unfold.

She sees Ethan go for a pounce at the portal.

Haphazardly, she jolts her hand into the portal, grabs Ethan's hand, and yanks him and Russell through the portal.

/

We arrive back on the grassed soil of Remnant.

We made it, thank fuck.

I look up, my hand is attached to Yang's.

I nod and speak a silent "Thanks."

Then the bizarre occurred.

The portal began to shrink, till it was the size of an eye.

The flames of the dragon breath spewing forth from the portal.

Then into nothing.

"Well, if I wanted to return to Earth, It ain't happening now." I state, with a smirk adorning my face.

I look down at my newly purchased armour, it's a tad singed, luckily The Preppers picture is still intact, thank fuck, I doubt Prep could handle the emotional turmoil, especially since nobody has heard from Sondra Kelley, not since she promised me we would meet again, well... that seems like a falsehood, I doubt that's going to occur.

Weiss does not look pleased. Her eyes... they looked a little reddened... Don't tell me she was crying for me. No. She couldn't be...

I sigh, get off of the ground, and grab Prep from Yang's shoulders, Make sure Russell can still walk, which he can, although with a noticeable limp.

"Right, back to Beacon."

Whilst on the way back, i made sure to grab Weiss' shoulder, in an attempt to console her.

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Forty-six & Two

 **I'd just like to clarify something quickly so that everybody here understands what I'm doing with this series, and where I am going with it, so just to clarify, I have only watched season one of RWBY, the reason as to why, is due to the fact it only got worse as time progressed, I only really cared about the school time within Vale, the second the Vytal Tournament and subsequently the fall of Beacon and Vale occurred, I stopped giving a shit, I didn't care about Pyrrha's death (cuz her voice actor was a bit naff), Weiss was taken by her father, Blake fucked off, Yang is broken, and all that's left is RNJR, and I don't really like that concept, it's not that I don't like these characters, anyone who reads my other series will know that, however the fact they are outside of civilisation, just sorta fucking around going towards Anima, bores me as a concept, so guess what, reader?**

 **That ain't fuckin' happening.**

 **While I am aware of the betrayal of Lionheart, the death of Ozpin, the abject bitchiness of Raven, the over-protectiveness of Taiyang, the presence of Salem, Tyrian, Cinder, Neo, and all of the villianous fun-bunch, Most of the shit that occurs within the series that I didn't like, can fuck off.**

 **So, The Vytal Festival collapse won't be happening, I'll be preventing that, but the question is, what level of damage will occur before the attack is stopped? Will no damage occur, will Vale fall but Beacon stand, Will Pyrrha still be killed in a selfish act of Martyrdom?**

 **Who knows?**

 **I have other plans as well, I think I may have to take some dark, and make it into a light-bulb, in order to get this to work correctly.**

 **I also plan to have some of our good, turn to the dark. I don't know who, I don't know how, but it's likely to happen.**

 **So tell me, reader...**

 **Are you Prepared?**

Ethan, The Prepper, alongside Professor Ozpin, who was currently seated much like the other people in room, his arms fiddled into a bizarre shape, a lone mug strewn sideways on his desk, now devoid of the usual muddy brown substance which fuelled him. The stresses of the school year, and perhaps whatever the fuck else is going on in Vale, or anywhere else in the geopolitical sphere, must be getting to him, and hard, judging by his hair, usually styled and matted into place by heaps upon heaps of gel, now flops around the man's head like a rabid dog foaming at the mouth for more prey to gnaw on down to the bone.

"So, this is the man you have told me all about, The Prepper, good to finally make your acquaintance." Ozpin said, in a slightly bitter voice, his teeth seemingly grinding on one another, creating a sharp, distinct screeching noise which seemed to only aggravate the man who made the noise.

"The pleasure's mine mate, a friend of Ethans is a friend of mine."

"Right, shall we get down to business?"

"I suppose we shouldn't waste any time, Ethan said you guys don't have the walkers we used to have, you have these fuckin' beasts instead, Grimm, right?"

"Yes, we have the Grimm as our main scourge."

"Well, I request I am given a budget to set up a security system, cameras, automated turrets, gas systems, nail bombs, all that other security stuff that would be used to contain or stop Grimm, or any other kind of intruder, since I'm sure some bollock will try it."

"Well... while we have our hunters in training, who can protect themselves, civilians are supposed to use Beacon as a shelter upon the onset of a Grimm invasion, so your... advanced security system would certainly help us devote more manpower towards the elimination of the Grimm threat."

There is a pregnant pause, complete silence reigns over as Ozpin appears to inner monologue himself to near death, his facial expression splaying into different emotions multiple times per second, debating within himself.

"Very well, you will be given a budget, a rather sizeable one at that, and I suppose I'll have you lead it with additional technicians and students prepared to assist in development should you request it."

"Well, that's fuckin fantastic!"

/

John had near immediately set out to work on the security system, to which Ethan gladly assisted in the creation of, every single dorm room had to be fitted with a standard issue, as well as the corridors, the halls, and basically any other room in the complex. After visiting the majority of the dorm rooms in the school, and setting them up with little to no fanfare, there was approximately 3 rooms which contained less than accepting members within.

The first was a second year team, CFVY.

Ethan chapped away at the door, with noticeably less power held within the strikes than normal, the absolute chaos of returning to London once more was much more than a draining experience, it seemed as if Ethan had just waded through his own personal hell for the second time, as well as his own private nirvana, a grim reminder than Ethan could be act like a rabid animal, devoid of anything beyond basic motor functions, a reminder Ethan found slightly too difficult to swallow.

The door was answered by a girl, her long hair swaying slightly from the wind of the door opening, with her bunny ears following suit...

Wait just a fuckin minute...

...Bunny ears?

Guess you see something new every day.

"...Y-yes, what do you need?" The strange girl stuttered out.

"I'm here to set up security systems, every room in Beacon is to get them set up."

"Oh...c-come in then."

Ethan slowly shuffled into the room, carrying a small rucksack carrying all of the supplies required for the setup, clanking with each step.

Ethan immediately got to work on the systems.

Each dorm room required a discreet camera hidden as a smoke alarm, a nail bomb, a large caliber turret which should be enough to dissuade, immobilise, or kill any Grimm presence, and finally, the absolute glory that was a fuckin grenade launcher, loaded with flash grenades to blind the beasts, which apparently had great effect on them, with one measly grenade able to stun the beast for multiple minutes, unlike the few seconds it affected people, who could use that time to escape or kill the beast.

Ethan began his setup by attaching a steel railing to the ceiling of the dorm room.

"S-so, what's this for?" The girl questioned.

"It's in case of a Grimm invasion, since Beacon gets used for civilian shelter, each room will have automated defence systems in order to ensure that all manpower can be diverted to the Grimm effort, rather than protecting civilians in Beacon."

"Ah, I see."

Ethan reached into his bag, grabbing at a small cylindrical object. He yanked it from the bag, slowly mounting it to a ceiling railing.

"What's that?" The bizarre girl questioned.

"This? Well, it's a nail bomb, a way to clear a room if the room gets flooded by Grimm, you know, as a backup in case the other methods aren't working, this thing can puncture pretty much anything besides aura, so it should shred Grimm like paper." Ethan explained, his face contorting into a slight pensive look.

The girl let out a grunt of approval, before beginning to wander around the room, seemingly hating the awkward atmosphere splayed throughout the room like a plague.

Ethan managed to set up the nail bomb with minimal issue, however he still had two more things to set up.

The turret and the grenade launcher.

As Ethan pulled the various parts of the turret out of his bag, he turned to the bunny eared girl.

"So I'm from outside of the four continents, so I just gotta ask, what's the white fang? I keep hearing the name everywhere, but I have no idea what it's about."

The girl turned to me, with shock seeming to seep from her core, however there was one other, very familiar emotion in place...

...fear.

"Relax girl, I ain't got no problems with you."

The girl calmed herself slightly, before explaining what the white fang where to Ethan, who looked thoroughly confused, as well as annoyed.

"...Um, you look a bit mad."

"So these white fang, they are racial terrorists?"

She nods.

"Seems like I'll need to deal with them... but later, right now I got turrets to build."

Ethan completed the security system, and left swiftly, but stopped himself at the door.

"...What's your name?" Ethan asked, his curiosity feeling strangely insatiable.

"Velvet."

/

Next was CRDL.

Instead of opening the door, the furious Ethan kicked the door through with his foot.

Cardin, Sky, and Dove all jumped from their beds, scared out of their minds, while Russell, who had just managed to get back into the room today, merely lowered his scroll from his face, before raising it back up, going back to his business.

"Right fuckos, mind explaining to me why you didn't come through the portal with us?"

"...Well, there was a... horde of Grimm that came, just after you all went in, so we had to hold them off."

"Oh, bullshit. Don't fuck with me Cardin, or I will drag you to the nearest train track and tie you down to them, cut off your balls, shove them in your mouth, break every bone in your pathetic excuse of a body, and them I'll make sure every person you love laughs at you as you wallow in agony, just as a train runs you over like the shit you are."

Cardin looked genuinely mortified at the connotations, the look within Ethan's eyes clearly showed that he meant business.

"All three of you head down to the gym, get on the treadmills for four hours, no rests, and if I come down there, and I see you slacking in the slightest, I'll fucking kill you, and then I'll go for your families, are we clear?"

Nobody answered, the silence covered the room like rainclouds over Metro City.

"I said, ARE WE CLEAR!"

"...Crystal." Dove muttered quietly, before disappearing out of the room, alongside his other teammates.

The only exception was Russell, who was still sat on his bed, staring very deeply into his scroll.

Ethan began to set up the defence system, much to the ignorance of Russell.

Ethan managed to set up the system in record time, before turning back to face Russell.

"What's got you so buried in that thing?"

Russell looked towards Ethan, his eyes flickering through pain and nostalgia, a bizarre mix, but still one that required attention nonetheless.

"Oh... You know that guy I was talking about, the one that... got killed by Grimm a couple years back?"

Ethan nods.

"Well, his name was Hervis Daubeny, and he... well, his family contacted me, I got a bunch of messages, they all say that it's..." tears began to leak from Russells eyes, nonetheless, he continued to speak. "They say that it's my fault he's dead."

Ethan didn't want to even think about it.

How vile, how despicable did you have to be to accuse a man's best friend of killing him?

Ethan didn't want to admit it, but he had a soft spot for Russell, he had gone through worse than him, at a younger age than he, if Ethan was a walking mess, Russell was very good at hiding the mental bruises lathering his psyche like syrup on pancakes.

"How many?"

"What?"

"How many messages did they send you, Russ?"

Russell stayed silent for a pregnant moment, an indecisive look marring his face.

"368." Russell mumbled.

368.

368.

368.

368 messages sent to Russell, basically calling him a devil, all in one day?

This family truly was despicable.

"I know that it's difficult Russ, but I need you to ignore it. People... People like to blame someone who can't fight back, and unlike the Grimm who maimed him, you can't or else, you get arrested. People such as them are gonna burn soon Russ, and we get a choice..."

Russell turned his tear-filled gaze over to Ethan, curious as to his point.

"...We get a choice, a choice on their fate. Eventually the day will come, where the white fang, or the Grimm, or somebody, comes to their door, wanting to take their heads, and we get the final say, do we show mercy to the sinners and save them, or leave the pigs to their fate? After all, they made the bed, now they must shroud themselves within the bed's suffocating sheets, and allow their handiwork to choke them out like a noose."

Ethan stopped for a second to refill his chest with air, after spewing so many words in one sentence.

"So Russell, what will you do? Will you stoop down to their level, or will you rise above their childish ways?"

Ethan left the room swiftly, leaving Russell with his melancholy replaced by questions, ones that would take a long time to answer.

/

Finally, was RWBY's dorm.

Oh, it was Ethan's favourite place to be, no sarcasm in that statement in the slightest.

Ethan knocked on the door, and after several long, stagnant seconds, the door creaked open slightly, with Ethan coming face to face with a single blue pearlescent iris.

Weiss.

"Ethan, what is it?" mumbled Weiss, clearly tired from the excursion from earlier that day, and understandably so, trudging through the sewers for hours, alongside all of the sprinting from the Grimm horde.

Ethan noticed the confusing silence of the RWBY dorm, a bizarre state of affairs for the team, usually it was the loudest place in Beacon.

"I'm here to setup a new security system for Ozpin."

"Oh... Will it be loud?" Weiss questioned, in a tone slightly too cute for someone so hot-headed and cold in demeanour.

"No, It will only take a few minutes."

"...Come in then."

Weiss shuffled slowly back to her bed, dropping onto it with a short, quiet thud.

The rest of the team appeared to be sleeping in their beds, bizarrely including Blake, whom Ethan thought would be a night owl, if anything.

Ethan immediately began work on the systems, however once he had set up the nail bomb and turret, Weiss rather noticeably started mumbling to herself.

"...Why does everyone hate me?"

It was a mere whisper, and likely a phrase not uttered for Ethan to hear, or anyone else, it's likely that she forgot Ethan was even there, since he was being as quiet as humanly possible.

"What?"

"Huh?"

Weiss looked extremely confused at the appearance of Ethan, who gave up his work on the grenade launcher immediately, shuffling over to Weiss' bed.

"I heard what you said, that isn't a very healthy outlook on life, Weiss, I thought you would know that."

"But it's true."

"Bullshit, you wouldn't have a team if everyone hated you, you wouldn't be here if everyone hated you, surely your family must..."

Weiss seemed to curl back into herself at the mention of her family.

Oh no.

"Weiss, look at me."

Weiss froze for a few seconds, shaking slightly, however eventually she looked in Ethan's general direction.

"Weiss, if your relationship with your family is bad... well, fuck them, If they can't accept you, then why the fuck should you bother with them? If they ever come crawling to you asking for favours, remind them of what they have done, whatever it may be, and then shun them, give them the cold shoulder that they deserve."

Weiss seemed to mull over the information, however eventually nodded, but then stated "If it was any other family, that would work, but here, it's not that simple."

"Weiss, your family owns a mining company, right? Well, what's so different?"

"I'm supposed to be the heir to the company, my elder sister is in the military, and my younger brother is too naïve to do it, so it falls to me."

"That is simple, Weiss."

Weiss looks towards Ethan, now facing him directly in the eyes.

"Weiss, they still have your younger brother, and if he's naïve now, I'm sure they can teach him otherwise, it doesn't have to fall to you, you could divert it to someone else, a subsidiary that you trust, anybody else willing to do it. Please, listen to me Weiss, there's no need to get so worked up on your family's petty power squab-"

Ethan is cut off, as a pair of slender arms wrap around his stout waist, the arms unable to reach each other because of Ethan's sheer width.

Weiss was hugging Ethan.

A sight so bizarre, that nobody was meant to see, and nobody ever would see, besides the two of them.

That is, if Blake hadn't awoken during the conversation.

"It's alright Weiss, you don't need to worry about the fuckers, alright?"

Weiss let go of Ethan rather begrudgingly, and nodded in his direction.

"Good... You get some sleep now, you look about ready to pass out, just remember what I said."

This was a side of Ethan, one rarely seen, one that Weiss and Blake didn't know he possessed.

And to be entirely honest, Ethan didn't know he had it either.

However, if he could help the people who gave a shit about him, then it was worth it, regardless of the changes he went under.

Slowly, but surely, Ethan was slowly returning to humanity, his monstrous side was becoming more dormant and sluggish with each day.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
